gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian/Super Smash Bros. 4 thoughts
At E3 2011 last month, longtime HAL producer Masahiro Sakurai has expressed interest in making a sequel to the groundbreaking, but not memorable installment Super Smash Bros. Brawl... Again, more fangasm. Here are a few things I want in this possible sequel, and you can tell me what you think. Character Roster Sakurai has shown a little more interest also in adding characters from the Capcom ''brand. However there is one problem: the majority of the series was filled with individuals from the ''Nintendo ''franchise only, and Brawl broke that with adding Sonic the Hedgehog and Solid Snake (not to mention Shadow and Gray Fox as assist trophies). To most people, it isn't much of a big deal, but I may be one of those few people who can be disgusted. What I also want is for the characters to have pre-fight animations like they did in the first installment and, of course, Brawl... But one more thing remains: please make this one balanced! Meta Knight, for example, is vastly overpowered, and is considered S-Tier. There are even some more characters like Ike that are around the C-E-Tier areas. HAL or Project Sora, hopefully you're able to fix this... Yet, I still want some new characters to make it as well, such as Dry Bowser or, in fact, the return of Mewtwo (I was bummed about his absence on Brawl.) Moving on... Music For years, Super Smash Bros has had such high-quality and dynamic music... Brawl did this exact same thing, but the developers didn't have to go their own way and just remix some of the tracks (especially '''Angel Island'... That was a bit too depressing). Hopefully for SSB4, they might reconsider and add a bunch of new songs, keep a few of the classics, and even bring back songs that were in the original Smash Bros. installment. It's really all I ask for... Language/Voice To be honest, I find this topic the more unimportant one... But I will just say my own opinion and get it over with. Let's start with the sound effects: I was wondering if you can maybe select, say, a recycled or a much newer sound effect (how about, the first game's sound effects? Beecanoe told me that was one of the game's positives, and I can simply agree on that.) Second, the voice clips: I'm not too hard on this one, but do you think the developers could put back in the language and voice options? Brawl never had them in the USA version, and I'm just saying that it's more of an optional thing than something mandatory... Adventure Mode The Adventure Mode of SSBB was what fans were waiting for... Too bad for me, it was only decent at best. I never really showed interest for the sort of content that was in this, because I remember it being a little too dark and overall cheesy. Not that it was bad, I'll tell you that... Just what I think so far. If SSB4 is ever actually made, does anyone think that the lightheartedness of the first game should be brought back or no? I think it should, but it's a matter of opinion... I did think, by the way, that Tabuu will never be as almighty as both Master Hand and Crazy Hand, together. He was an interesting design the development team made, but I wanted a little more. Also, Tabuu is pretty easy once you fight him... Just that it mattered in what character you decide to select. Assist Trophies My only real complaint about this topic are the three assists that should never have made a spot at all: the Nintendog, Devil, and Mr. Resetti. The three of them are what I detest whenever playing Brawl, and it makes hindrances come more worthwhile when fighting against opponents... Other than that, most of the assists were pretty useful, and I expect a few more ones to come in this game. Online If it's one thing we can all agree on about Brawl's negatives, it was its extremely horrid lag from the Nintendo Wi-Fi matches... I did like how you can choose from fighting other players or just watch battles as a spectator. Overall, this needs a vast improvement. Stage Selection The stages you could choose from in Brawl were highly amazing at best... Nice job, development team! But there were no more than about nine or ten stages from Super Smash Bros. Melee, so WTF? Though it's not that bad... Just give me some new variety of stages and a few more returning ones, and I'm all set! Do what you have to do. Conclusion So after the last three to four years, most of us will be pretty fired up for this new installment if it ever exists in any form... This entry of the series also has a rumored title known as 'Super Smash Bros. Strife', which I find slightly tolerable than Rumble or even Clash. You guys that can comment also can share your own thoughts as well... Then again, if it's ETG, then he'll go berserk! AAAAHH!!! As of right now, the recently-announced Smash Bros. title will be for the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS, with Sakurai adding that he and his team will begin the process of this possible inclusion of the franchise after '''Kid Icarus: Uprising '''makes its release date. Ciao!﻿ Category:Blog posts Category:Nintendo games Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Blog posts